


just a little snow

by pein



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Snowed In, more fluff from me cuz why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pein/pseuds/pein
Summary: deidara gets snowed in at his potential new roommate's house.





	just a little snow

“So I took a left on Ki Boulevard,” mumbled Deidara, glancing repeatedly from his phone to his surroundings, “and then a right at Aka Road.”

He had followed the instructions texted to him to the letter, and was still left staring confusedly at what looked like a store that had long since gone out of business. Maybe it was the snowstorm he was currently stuck in, but Deidara had to have been lost. There was no way the man he had spoken to lived in this sort of place.

“This has _got_ to be a setup, un.” Deidara crossed his arms and frowned at the brick exterior.

He was about to turn around and go back home when the door to the empty building opened and a gloved hand grabbed his wrist. Deidara barely stopped himself from shrieking, and even then, a small squeak escaped his lips.

“Sorry,” said the grabber, and stepped outside.

“Well, you certainly look different from what I expected.” Deidara was taken aback, but not enough to hold his tongue.

The man was taller than Deidara by quite a bit, dressed all in black with ugly scars covering half his face and an eyepatch covering the other. He gave Deidara a small smile, and the blond instantly amended his first impression. Those scars weren’t ugly.

“I’m Obito,” said the man. “Obito Uchiha.”

The name put Deidara on guard. “Uchiha? You didn’t tell me you were one of them.”

“To be fair,” said Obito, “the name is really just a formality at this point. I don’t talk to them much. My family, that is.” He frowned for a second, and then his smile was back. “You’re Deidara, right? Deidara Namikaze? I thought you’d be…”

_Taller_ , was the unspoken word. Deidara couldn’t help but pout.

“Yeah, most people think that, un,” he said sourly. “You’re not the first. I am nineteen though, got it? An adult!”

“I didn’t think you weren’t,” said Obito, rolling his eye good-naturedly. “So, do you want to come in? I know it looks kind of sketchy, but I promise it’s better inside.”

Deidara figured he had nothing to lose anyways and nodded. “Let’s see it.”

Obito led the way, and Deidara made sure the door closed behind him. No use in making the entire building freeze.

“What made you decide to look for a roommate?” Obito asked. “You’re young and told me you have a degree, don’t you have friends you’d rather live with?”

“Actually,” said Deidara, “I was going to live with Itachi, but I happened to fistfight his little brother and he told me it’d be better if I looked for somewhere else instead.”

“Violent, are you?” asked Obito, a hint of amusement in his voice. “Who won?”

Deidara’s silence answered everything.

“You won’t try to fight me, will you?” Obito flicked on the lights and the dim room lit up. It was decorated sparsely but nicely, with mainly wood browns and some splashes of orange. Deidara crossed his arms, impressed.

“You know, I really did think this was a setup.”

Obito laughed softly, and Deidara’s heart stuttered for a second. Oh no.

“Trust me, I don’t like hurting people.” He glanced back at Deidara with a smirk. “Well, most of the time.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re a kinky bastard. I got it, un,” Deidara huffed. He cocked his head to the side. “Show me the other rooms?”

“Sure thing.”

Deidara followed Obito as the older man showed him through his home, commenting on things once in awhile and asking questions about things that he was curious about.

An hour later, Deidara sat in Obito’s kitchen, watching him make hot chocolate. It was getting close to noon, and although he was hungry, Deidara didn’t want to go back outside. He rested his chin on his palm.

“Here you go,” said Obito, handing Deidara a mug. He took a sip of his own and grinned. “Sweet.”

Deidara smiled back and took a sip as well. “You’re right, un,” he said, “it is sweet.”

For a moment, they just looked at each other. Then Deidara broke eye contact with a laugh.

“You’re intense,” he said. “Looking at me like that.”

Obito shrugged and turned to face the window. “So,” he said, changing the subject. “Do you want to stay here?”

“Stay here?” asked Deidara. “Be more specific.”

“I meant,” said Obito. “Do you want to be roommates? Or however one is supposed to ask.”

Deidara took a long drink of his hot chocolate instead of answering. He liked Obito. He liked Obito’s home. But did he want to live there?

He was saved from answering, fortunately or unfortunately, by the power knocking out and the room being plunged into darkness.

“Not again,” groaned Obito.

“This happen often?” Deidara asked.

“It’s not a problem with the apartment, it’s a problem with the goddamn electric company.” There was a sound of shuffling, and then a hard bump and a curse from Obito. Deidara stayed very still, not wanting to get in the way despite being a few yards away from Obito. A hand latched onto his shoulder and this time he couldn’t stop himself from shrieking.

“Damn!” cried Obito, pulling his hand back. “You sure scream loud!”

Deidara set down his mug and covered his mouth embarrassedly. “Shit, sorry, un,” he said, voice muffled. “I didn’t know it was you.”

“Who the hell else could it have been?”

“Fair enough.”

Obito’s front pressed into Deidara’s back as he reached around the blond for something on the shelf. Deidara could feel the other man’s heartbeat, slightly elevated but constant all the same. Obito was warm.

All too soon, Obito pulled back and there was a click as he turned on the flashlight he had acquired. It bathed the room in a soft yellow glow, and although it wasn’t too bright, Deidara was thankful for it all the same.

“Let’s go get lunch while the electric company does their job,” Obito suggested.

Deidara nodded and stood, half-empty mug of hot chocolate forgotten. They walked to the front door in silence, and Obito took a deep breath and opened it.

Or rather… he tried to open it. The handle turned but the door itself didn’t budge. A frown came across his features and he pushed hard against the door. It didn’t move.

“Well,” said Obito with a sigh, “I guess you’re staying here for a bit.”

Deidara put his hands on his hips. “Let me try.”

Obito decided to humor the blond and moved aside so he could try the door.

After a few tries, it was obvious neither of them were going anywhere.

“My room has a window,” Obito offered. “It might be brighter in there.”

Deidara sighed. “Alright. Lead the way, un.”

They walked back to the living area and then down the hallway and into Obito’s bedroom. He was right; it was brighter in there. Obito switched the flashlight off, and Deidara took a seat at Obito’s desk. He watched the Uchiha flop onto his neatly made bed, messing up the clean creases and rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

Grayish light filtered in through the frosted-over window. Deidara lay his head on the desk and kept his eyes on Obito.

“So, what do you do for fun?” asked Obito suddenly. “I just realized I never asked you.”

Deidara snorted. “I don’t do much. Sculpt. Paint. Write poetry sometimes, un. I listen to a lot of music you’ve probably never heard of.”

“You’d be surprised,” said Obito. “But it’s cool that you’re an artist.”

“That’s what people tend to say. But I don’t make a lot of shit that people understand.”

“Try me.”

Deidara pulled out his phone and opened the photos app. He hesitated, then walked over to show Obito. “Here’s a painting I did the other day. I call it ‘Wordless Scream’.”

Obito, still on his back, glanced up at the photo. A grin broke out on his face and he sat up to look into Deidara’s eyes properly. “That’s fucking awesome.”

Deidara was a bit taken aback, but it didn’t take him long to recover. He slid his thumb across the screen to show Obito more.

“Sit by me,” said Obito. “I can’t imagine leaning over is comfortable.”

Deidara opened his mouth to protest, but Obito narrowed his eye slightly and Deidara closed his mouth again. He huffed and sat beside the Uchiha. Obito leaned in close, almost resting his chin on Deidara’s shoulder. The blond tensed slightly. Obito didn’t move.

“Anyways,” Deidara said, and if his voice was a bit higher than usual, that was no one’s business. “This is a sculpture I did of Itachi’s cat.” His expression softened as he looked at the photograph.

“Ex-boyfriend, huh?” asked Obito, and the mood was ruined.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Deidara shot back.

“I would, actually.” Obito straightened his back, no longer as close to Deidara as before. Deidara almost missed the warmth. “Did you date Itachi?”

Again, Deidara’s silence spoke volumes.

“Did he dump you because of the fighting Sasuke thing?” Obito sounded half amused and half concerned. “That really sucks.”

Deidara stretched and turned off his phone. “It’s whatever, un.”

A shiver suddenly ran through the blond’s body, and he found himself wishing to be closer to Obito again. Even if he was an Uchiha, even if he asked weird questions, he was warm. And Deidara wanted warmth.

So he did what his heart told him to and leaned into Obito.

Obito was much bigger than Deidara, a little over half a foot taller and much more muscled. His black sweatshirt was soft and worn and felt nice on Deidara’s cheek. Obito stiffened a little bit, but didn’t push Deidara away.

“W-what’s this about?” he asked unsteadily. “You’re clingy all of a sudden.”

Deidara looked up at Obito with a small smile. “You’re warm. I was cold. You figure it out.”

Obito rolled his eye but wrapped his arms around Deidara anyways. “You’re right,” he said. “It is cold. I guess I forgot the heat shuts off during power outages too.”

Deidara rubbed his face on Obito’s chest, trying to get comfortable. The older man cautiously ran a gloved hand through Deidara’s hair.

“Take those off,” Deidara said with a frown.

“I have cold hands.”

“Then warm them on my face or something, un.”

Obito seemed taken aback. “You’re certainly forward.”

“It be like that sometimes.” Deidara pulled away slightly and took Obito’s left hand in his own. “Now, can I take these off?”

For a moment, Obito looked like he might refuse. Deidara held his breath.

And then Obito exhaled loudly and nodded. “Go ahead.”

Deidara carefully, gently pulled off Obito’s glove. He then realized why Obito hid his hands. His hand was covered in scars.

“I’m not gonna ask,” he said softly. “Don’t worry, un.”

Obito watched, seemingly transfixed as Deidara pulled the glove off his other hand. Deidara discarded the gloves onto the bedside table and looked back up at Obito.

“So are you gonna actually warm your hands on my face, or?”

A surprised laugh escaped Obito’s lips. “You want my hands near your face?”

Deidara rolled his eyes and tucked his bangs behind his ear. “Duh. Why would I ask if I didn’t?”

Obito shook his head, still smiling. He brought his hands up to Deidara’s cheeks and lightly brushed a fingertip from the outer corner of the blond’s left eye down to his jaw. Deidara willed himself not to flinch, knowing that a sudden movement would send this delicate situation crashing down.

“Is this-” Obito stopped himself part way through.

Deidara raised an eyebrow quizzically. “Is this _what_?”

“Okay?” the other man whispered.

Deidara raised his hands to meet Obito’s and pressed the scarred palms to his face. “Don’t doubt yourself,” said Deidara. “You’re much more attractive when you’re cocky.”

“Attractive?” asked Obito, rubbing his thumbs under Deidara’s eyes. “You think I’m attractive?”

“I’m sure I’m not the only one who’s ever said that.”

Obito went silent.

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me?” Deidara demanded doubtfully.

“Well,” said Obito. “I’m not exactly a stereotypical handsome guy.”

Deidara removed one hand from Obito’s so that he could touch the scars on the other man’s face. Obito flinched.

“I’m not going to hurt you, un,” said Deidara.

“I know,” said Obito.

Deidara rolled his eyes and traced the almost spiral-like pattern that adorned the right side of Obito’s face with his finger.

“You are handsome. Scars or no scars. Eye or no eye. I like how you look.”

“That’s a little-”

“I’m right, un,” said Deidara stubbornly.

“I was gonna say,” said Obito, “that you’re being a little _gay_.”

“Well, I kind of am a little gay.” Deidara pulled his hands away from Obito to gesture to himself.

Obito laughed, unable to stop himself. “You’re something else is what you are.”

Deidara grinned sheepishly and leaned against Obito’s right hand. “Maybe so, un.”

The Uchiha’s breath caught. “Intense,” he said.

“Mm?”

“You said it earlier, but I didn’t understand.”

“What’s intense?” There was a small smirk playing at the corners of Deidara’s mouth.

Obito scowled. “The way you look at me, brat.”

Deidara hummed in response, not looking away from Obito’s eye.

There was a soft popping sound, and then the lights flickered back on. Obito seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and withdrew his hands from Deidara’s face. “Oh, thank God,” he said with a sigh. “I was getting really cold.”

Deidara stretched and stood up, picking up Obito’s gloves. “Here you go, un,” he said quietly.

Obito reached out as if to take them, then stopped himself and shook his head. “It’s fine. Want to go get lunch if the door’s unblocked again?”

“Oh!” Deidara couldn’t help the grin that covered his face. “Sure!”

They walked to the front door and Deidara said a mental prayer before pushing the door open.

“It worked!” he cheered. “Let’s go!” He darted outside and looked up at the sky. The snow was stopping, and the sun was beginning to come out.

Obito smiled slightly and followed the blond outside. “I know a good place for ramen if you wanna go there.”

“I’d love to,” said Deidara. He went to walk beside Obito but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

“Mind holding something for me?”

“What is it?” Deidara looked up at Obito curiously.

A warm hand enveloped his. Deidara couldn’t fight the blush that took up residence on his cheeks.

“I can definitely hold that, un,” he said. He leaned his head on Obito’s shoulder and smiled. “So, about me moving in…”

“You want to?” asked Obito hopefully.

“When can I?”

Obito laughed. “Anytime you want.”

“Maybe next time we get snowed in,” said Deidara mischievously, “we can do something else.”

“Yeah, yeah,” quoted Obito. “You’re a kinky bastard. I get it.”

Deidara pouted, but the look Obito gave him melted his heart. “You didn’t say no,” he said.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

“So we’ll get to it?”

“Forward, aren’t you?” asked Obito. “You’re cute.”

Deidara grinned and rubbed his face against Obito’s arm. “So I’ve been told.”


End file.
